


Always my friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: My Friend [6]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Captivity, Cute, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Forehead Touching, Happy, Happy Ending, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Another fix-it with some sweet psychological whump added it.Or,Delta would never raise his hand against him.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: My Friend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Always my friend

Delta ran through the halls of Inner Persephone, his footsteps loud & reverberating in the empty rooms, any & all enemies having already fallen to his daughter’s wrath. Yet Lamb still droned on insistently, despite knowing she had already lost. But she hadn’t, Delta remembered as he ran through another hallway of cells, blood on the floors & torture equipment strewn around atop grizzly-looking medical chairs. Lamb still had one Augustus Sinclair kidnapped & held in some distant part of the prison.

“Why do you still try, Delta? You took my daughter from me; it is only fair that I take Sinclair. You will never find him.” Lamb’s voice came over his radio again. She was taunting him, trying to get a raise out of him, but he was diligent in his search. He had to find Augustus.

“We’ll find him, mother! He’s coming with us to the surface!” Eleanor yelled back as she decapitated another member of the twisted Rapture Family.

Lamb ignored her, her entire focus on Delta, “Had he ever told you, Delta? You were both so close, & yet I don’t think you ever were told. And you deserve to know, before you die. You know, Sinclair was the one to rent you out to Fontaine, he held you in this prison for months on end, & in the end, he sold you to be turned into a Big Daddy.” Delta stopped, his mind toiling over what he had just heard. Of course, he was quite intelligent, & had pieced it all together through numerous audio diaries scattered around the city of Rapture. But for someone to just say it so plainly & clearly, it gave him pause, & he couldn’t help but maul over those words in his head. That only took a few seconds, before he was back to running as another charge was detonated, searching for Augustus with a renewed vigour.

“Father! Here!” He ran to where Eleanor was calling him from, coming to a stop before a cell door. Through the glass window he could see Augustus, bruised & bound, sitting with his back to the door. It took barely any effort for Delta to rip it off its hinges & step into the cramped cell, Augustus’ head immediately shooting up, & his eyes meeting Delta's.

Augustus swallowed hard, wincing as it aggravated the bruises on his neck, "The truth is out, kid. I'm ready, do your worst," Delta just stood there, drill hanging limply at his side, staring right into Augustus' bright, hazel eyes, "C'mon, make it quick, please," Yet Delta still stood there, unsure of what his friend was referring to, "Jus' kill me already!" Delta took a step back at the angry shout. Why should he kill him? Weren’t they friends? Weren’t they meant to go back to the surface, get an island together? Delta would never raise his hand at Augustus, he thought the man knew that. Not even anything Lamb would have told him would change that.

"Please, Delta! I know you must be so angry at me for what I'd done t' you, for ownin’ Persephone & bein' so, so greedy. Please, jus' kill me already. I can't stand livin' any longer, knowin' how much I hurt you." Tears began to well up in Augustus’ eyes as he stared up at the giant above him, & Delta’s heart hurt.

The Big Daddy dropped to his knees in front of the bound man, reaching across to him. Augustus closed his eyes but didn't flinch away, fully prepared to face his fate. But Delta didn't kill him, how could he? Instead he reached behind him, undoing the man's bonds, & pressed their foreheads together, trying to say 'I forgive you. I'm here to save you. I love you."

Augustus chuckled, the tears beginning to fall even as Delta tied to wipe them away, "I should've known, kid. You've always been a bigger man than me." Maybe Delta was. Or maybe he just cared too much, loved too much, to hurt the one person that had been there for him for their entire journey.


End file.
